


Blessings

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: Peeta has always counted each one of his blessings and is very thankful for them.





	

12 months. Today it had been exactly a year since Peeta Mellark came back into my life. And what a whirlwind it had been. We went from acquaintances to friends to a casual relationship and now parents . I guess things would have gone differently but who am I kidding , Peeta was a 22 year old college graduate who was home for the summer before he left for a job up north. I on the other hand was a 21 year old college dropout who helped at the local aquarium to feed the dolphins and seals. I was nothing but a summer fling to him and I knew all that when we first started dating, a month after he came back. All of that changed when i started avoiding him after the third month of seeing each other. Peeta picked up on my avoidance but choice to give me my space. However a month after his patience was running thin and after a very heated argument about why I was doing this and if this was about him moving across the country (even questioning me if i would break up rather than try long distance) ,I broke down and confessed. I was 6 weeks pregnant and there was no way it was anyone's but his. I waited for him to burst out in anger , to deny any responslibity, to say this had just been a fling but all he did was sit on the floor and hold me , telling me that it was alright and that he was going to stay with me all the way. So I nodded and agreed. But i waited for the next nine months , for after Willow was born. Our daughter was the most adorable thing. I waited for the other shoe to drop even two months after Willow was born. Though Peeta and I still lived in our childhood homes, Peeta's was empty other than him and with Prim at college and my parents dead in a car accident when I was 15 so was mine. Peeta believed that I shouldnt live alone during my pregnancy , so we moved into his house. Peeta was oh so supportive , handled my crankiness like a pro, cooked all of my wierd cravings ,powered through my morning sickness like a champ and most importantly took care of me but never molly coddled me more than I could stand. I honestly believed that he couldn't be more perfect. And then our Princess came into our lives and we fit right into the role of her parents . Willow was Peeta's everything and I started falling into the routine that seemed to have becomemy life. My world was now these two beautiful people with striking blue eyes and a head full of curls , one blonde and the other dark raven like mine.Peeta worked as head baker at his parents old bakery and life was perfect. It was like the dream of a white picket fence and children and a life together, maybe a ring on my finger, was now a reality. All that came falling down when in the mail came letter addressed to Peeta from the company up north whose job Peeta had declined. I chose not to invade his privacy and left it for him to read. In the days following the arrival of the letter , Peeta beacem quiet and finnicky, refused to tell me what the matter was . At first I didnt notice it much as I was swamped with taking care of Willow and babyproofing the house as my 4 month old and begun attempting to move around. But the open letter lying on the table a week later caught my attention and curiousity killed the cat because I went ahead and read it. They offered Peeta a job overseas in London, there was no way Peeta could have refused this and that when realization dawned on me. That is why Peeta had been so tensed lately , he didnt know how he could let me down gently , thats just the person Peeta was , he couldnt ever be rude . I decided to take things into my own hands and so picked up a few things and went to get our bags when something over the baby monitor caught my attention . It was Peeta with Willow. I heard as he cooed to her so she went to sleep. I probably shouldnt eavesdrop but i couldnt resist this moment of connection between them. Thats when I heard start talking in dulcet tones Oh baby girl I dont know how to tell you this but I love your mum so much Pumpkin and I've put this off long enough but i need to tell her. Tell her how much I love her, tell her I want to spemd the rest of my life with her and you. You are the centre of our world Princess and I dont know what I would do withoit my to girls. I guess that job offer was all I needed as a push . I'm going to give your mother that ring thats been in my jacket pocket for months and then I'm ging to convince ger that the London job is a good idea or I'm going to stay right here with both of you because theres no way I'm letting any of you away from me. You think she'll agree princess?. At this I broke into sobs and ran into the nursery , clinging to Peeta like a lifeline. I continued to hiccup as i told him that I had heard everything . He gave Willow to me befor taking the ring out of his pocket and sliding it onto my finger and kissing me with so much love that Willow who had been crushed between us squealed out at being woken up . He gave her a peck on her nose that caused her squeal once again and make grabby hands at him and thats when she said her first word. Dada . It was like a reapeat tape that played through he next week when she finally learned Mama and then it was that for the next 2 weeks. Within the next 3 month we were packed and set . We had a small ceremony where all the important people in our life were present. The move to London was pretty smooth. Though having a young kid wasnt easy , our daughter was an angel and we weathered the first year of parenthood with minimal mishaps and plently of joy.   
6 years later...  
Peeta and Katniss sat at the park watching as 7 year old Willow helped her 4 year old siblings Aiden and Adara up onto the swing . Each with a striking likeliness to one parent . Aiden looked like a male version of his mother with his father's temparament, Adara on the other hand looked like cherub with blue eyes and blonde hair like her father but her personanlity was all Katniss with something unique in all three children that was their own.The little bundle in Peeta's arms yawned and opened his eyes, he was like a little Peeta with slate grey eyes like his mothers. Rye let out a cry for his mother and began squirming in Peeta's arms. They had 4 children but each and been a completley different experience , Willow was the perfect embodiment of a big sister, the twins were a team that got up to plently of mischeif and always had each others backs, while little Rye seemed to growing into quite the Mama's boy. But each was an experience that he wouldnt trade anything in the world for. So that night as he tucked each kid into bed he made it a point to count his blessings , 5 to be exact before he went to bed, his first blessing tucked into the crook of his arm.


End file.
